Meteor
by iamsolarflare
Summary: Sort of a Minecraft creepypasta, but not quite. Based off a weird idea and some real-life occurrences. K for a bit of creepiness. Written in second person, just in case that bugs anyone. Will remain a oneshot.
1. Meteor

It's a fairly average summer day for you; in other words you are _bored._

At least you have your trusty computer, though. When all else fails, time to play Minecraft.

You sit down, open the game, click on single player, and begin to think.

"Am I really going to start _another_ new world?" you ask yourself.

Of course, the answer is yes. Yes you are, so you click New World and set it to Survival and wait for the world to generate for you.

It takes a bit longer than usual, but soon enough you're in and you can get to the usual first-day antics: hitting trees with your fist, making a crafting bench, making a pick, mining cobble, et cetera.

When night falls you build your house around an oak tree. The ceiling may be low, but you don't need to add windows and you don't have to build a ceiling yourself, which saves material.

Morning takes forever to come when you don't have a bed, so by the time you open the door to get out, you're ready to mine. There's a cave in the distance, so you head that way.

You hear a hissing noise as you walk and turn around, scared. There are two creepers behind you, and one's coming very fast. You get _just_ far enough away from it to explode harmlessly.

The second creeper stays where you saw it, staring at you with solid lime-green eyes until, slowly, it walks away.

"That was weird," you note. Still, you're not dead, so you're happy.

As the Minecraft days pass, you encounter green-eyed mobs more frequently. A skeleton has you backed into a corner at one point, but it didn't do anything besides stare at you with those creepy green eyes. You thought you'd aggroed an Enderman, but even when you focused your cursor right between its eyes nothing happened. The mobs always do the same thing - stare at you, then walk away.

One night, as you're trying to sleep in your bed, you are forced awake with the text box reading:

**You hear an explosion not too far away...**

You are utterly confused, as you're currently playing vanilla. Is this a new feature, maybe?

You put on your iron armor and walk outside warily. All around you, mobs are walking towards something in the distance, and none of them seem to even notice you.

You figure it's safe to follow since you have "keep inventory" on, so you walk alongside them until you see a large crater with a mix of bedrock, obsidian, and emerald blocks in its center.

You've been looking for those emeralds all over - you need them to trade with villagers! As the mobs fall into the pit, you carefully dig a staircase downwards, iron pick in hand.

As soon as you strike the emerald block, your screen flashes lime green and then goes black. Your game must have frozen...

But it hasn't, the screen's back on again. You are, however, moving in game without pressing buttons. You type on the keyboard, then slam it, then frantically press "escape" and even quit the game once. It's to no avail - your avatar keeps moving.

Finally you stop and turn to face a cliff, along with all the mobs you followed to the strange rock. Unlike the others, you are forced to climb the cliff and there, on the top, you find yourself face to face with a figure.

She looks like she belongs in a Minecraft animation, not in game. There is no nametag above her head, her eyes are closed, and her hair and outfit are lime green and brown.

When she speaks through chat, her mouth moves too.

**[Meteor]: You wanted emerald?**

**You: uh... yeah...?**

**[Meteor]: I'll give you some, but on one condition.**

**You: ok?**

**[Meteor]: If I need your help, you have to help me.**

**You: sure...**

She tosses you blocks of emerald, and when you pick it up you're suddenly back home, with full control over your avatar. You check your inventory for the emerald - she has given you two full stacks. Also, the eyes on your avatar have turned that same shade of green.

You log off and walk to your mirror, checking to see if you look visibly shaken, which you do not.

But when you look yourself closely in the eye, telling yourself you're okay, you faintly see a bit of lime green...


	2. Epilogue

Things have been pretty weird ever since you saw Meteor. You were surprisingly not shaken by the lime green, figuring it was just you being paranoid.

But you have found yourself wandering the house late at night, and you never used to sleepwalk. You're more spacey than you used to be, lately.

And then the oddest thing of all happens. You, out of boredom, are browsing the Minecraft archives late at night when you see a story titled "Meteor", and the cover is that _same color of lime._

Curious, you click on the story and are shaken to find a nearly completely accurate description of what happened to you. Sure, maybe there are differences, but the base things remained the same. You saw green-eyed mobs that did not attack. Your skin moved without you in control of it. You met Meteor. Your eyes had sparkles of lime green.

And the weirdest thing is, another chapter was uploaded even though the description said "Will remain a oneshot." And it described a bit of how you were feeling at the time.

And then, the narrator changed their style to ask you something that made you incredibly nervous.

Go. Find a mirror, reader, and look yourself in the eye. Do you see lime green there, just a hint of it? No?

Are you sure?


End file.
